


Puppy Love

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: You invite Arthur over to your apartment to surprise him with your neighbor's puppies! After one puppy bonds with him, you give him another surprise and lots of fluff ensues!
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 50





	Puppy Love

Climbing up the stairs to your apartment floor, Arthur feels excited to see you today. You sounded really happy over the phone earlier this morning, giggling at something unknown to him on the other end of the line. You invited him over to see what was making you so happy, and he of course jumped at the chance to see your joyous face.

Your beautiful laugh is one of his favorite things about you; a small smile graces his face as he thinks about how cute you look whenever you carelessly throw your head back as you laugh at his silly jokes.

With a pep in his step, he stops in front of your door and reaches up to knock on it, but his hand pauses mid-knock as your door swings open after coming in contact with his hand. His eyebrows furrow and he searches the entrance of your apartment for any sign of you wandering the room.

Entering your apartment, he calls out for you “Hey, you left your door open!” His head whips around, feeling a bit worried for you. “Sweetheart, where are y–“ a sharp laugh combined with some other unknown sounds echoes through the apartment but it sounds like it is coming from your neighbor’s room.

Arthur immediately recognizes your unique laughter and rushes out of your apartment, making sure to properly close the door behind him. Walking down the hall to your neighbor’s door, he sees that her door is also left ajar, and he can clearly hear the sound of your voice coming from inside.

Knocking softly and popping his head into the apartment in a polite manner, he looks around for you. “Darling, are you in here?” His eyes meet your seated form as you look up at the sound of his voice.

“Arthur,” you exclaim and jump up to greet him. “Come in! Sorry for not being at my place, but I had to take care of these cuties while my neighbor is away!”

As you finish your sentence, Arthur enters the apartment fully and stares in awe at the litter of adorable puppies prancing around the couch that you were previously seated on.

Approaching you apprehensively, his eyes never leave the energetic puppies and his voice trembles, “This– this is why you sounded so happy over the phone? This is why you were giggling like that?”

He looks at you in time to see a huge smile grow on your face as you take his hand and lead him closer to the puppies. “Yup! My neighbor breeds dogs and these cute little puppies needed to be looked after for a little bit while she goes shopping!”

He allows you to lead him to the couch and he sits down hesitantly among the playful puppies. Arthur had seen dogs before– albeit mostly strays in the alleys of the city– but he had never seen such adorable puppies before.

These dogs are extremely wrinkly, highly energetic, with curly tails, and they have the cutest little ears. Just looking at them causes a warm, fuzzy feeling to spread through his chest and for once he feels _relaxed_.

Distracted by the need to reach out for one of the puppies, he barely registers you speaking to him again. “Do you like them?” you ask before he snaps out of his reverie and turns his head in your direction.

Arthur chuckles nervously, “They look so… _odd_. What breed are they?”

Laughing lightly at his choice of words, you state “They’re Shar-Pei puppies! Aren’t they so adorable?”

Arthur nods his head and gulps a bit as you gently lift one of the puppies and gesture for him to hold it in his arms. He starts to sweat a bit from his nerves; these animals are so beautiful and look so fragile– he doesn’t want to inadvertently hurt the soft creature.

“Uh, a-are you sure I should–“ before Arthur can finish his question, you’ve already lightly shoved the puppy into his arms and he fidgets as he adjusts his hold on the cute animal.

He hears you giggle, “Don’t be scared, Arthur! Here, hold her like this.” You move his arms a bit closer to his chest so that the puppy is cradled in the nook of his arms, against his torso.

Arthur cracks a smile as he notices how soft and warm the little dog feels in his arms. The puppy settles in his arms and tries to lick at his face. Arthur’s entire face lights up as he looks to you.

“I think she likes me!”

He is so excited that such a small, helpless creature trusts him like this and is able to close her eyes to fall asleep in his embrace.

“You’re right, Arthur! She already seems to be attached to you!” Your smile looks gorgeous to him and his heart feels like it is about to explode with love.

He enjoys petting the cute puppy and doesn’t ever want to let her go. Satisfied with holding just the one, Arthur watches as you play with the other puppies. Your giggles seem to reverberate in his head, and between the joy of being around the puppies and the joy of seeing you so happy, Arthur feels like he has never had a bad day in his entire life.

Meeting your gaze, Arthur whispers so as not to wake the sleeping puppy in his arms. “Thank you so much for this, darling.”

“You’re _so_ welcome, Arthur. I had a feeling you would love these little cuties,” you smirk at him while grabbing one of the puppies and holding it close to your face, as if to emphasize how adorable they are.

He chuckles and cheekily asks, “So can we take this one home?” He nods down at the beautiful puppy in his arms, grinning as he sees that she is still fast asleep.

Arthur is fooling around of course; you haven’t moved in together yet, so it would be impossible for the both of you to look after the puppy together. The two of you know that caring for a dog requires a lot of responsibilities, so it would be a joint effort to take care of the little one. However, as Arthur looks at your face, he is surprised to see a mischievous glint in your eyes.

Bemused, Arthur opens his mouth to reassure you that he is only teasing, but you cut him off before he can say anything. “I already asked my neighbor if we could keep one, and I had a feeling you would like that specific puppy. That’s why I brought her to you first.”

Arthur is stunned into silence as you continue, “This is also my way of asking…” you inhale deeply before saying the next words, “…if you would like to move in with me?”

Even more shocked, words are unable to form in Arthur’s mind, and he barely notices the panic on your face before you start rambling to cover up your embarrassment. Seconds pass before Arthur finally swallows deeply and focuses on you properly. You never cease to baffle him with the amount of love that you show him. His emotions begin to overwhelm him and he feels slightly embarrassed as tears slide down his face.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees you slowly approach him, hushing him softly. “Shh, don’t cry darling. I love you and I’m sorry if it’s too soon for me to ask you to move in.”

Your voice breaks, “Y-you don’t need to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with; I’ll understand.” You attempt to wipe some of the tears that have fallen down his cheek, and he feels his heart skip a beat.

Arthur shakes his head vigorously, his words sounding choked as he sobs softly. “No, no, that’s not why I’m crying!” He looks at you, feeling vulnerable but also immensely _loved_. “I would love to move in with you.”

You sigh in relief at his words and press your body against his in a tight hug, careful not to squeeze the puppy between your bodies too tightly.

As the two of you pull yourselves together and gaze lovingly at each other, Arthur brings the tired puppy closer to you. “So what are we going to name her?”


End file.
